User talk:LittleBird
Hey, babes.Leave a message! Don't forget to add your signature! Hey Guys. ♥ So I just archived my talk page. Please start a new section when leaving a message, but if you leave more than one message use the same section. Also, please include your signature like I am doing right now. Thank you! Ya. Doge. --Nick I'll never let go ❤ 23:18, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Boo Yazzy ''Sparks shall fly'' ♡ 23:19, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Saying hi c: Hello there! I'm just filling your talk page with some love. ♥ ♥ Alaura Happiness hit her, like a bullet in the back~ 23:42, May 4, 2014 (UTC) TALK PAGE FILLING TALK PAGE FILLING AND I WANT TO SHOW OFF MY NEW SIG! Matt - And may the slightest light start a fire - ESC 2014 10:37, May 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: qqqqqqqqq AWWW, OMFG. THANK YOU SO MUCH, BEBE. YEAH, WELL I'M SUPER PASSIONATE TOWARDS MY CHILDHOOD LIKE THAT SO IT MEANS A LOT THAT YOU NOTICED. ♥ + cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| half the time, i'm a world away. ]] 23:58, May 13, 2014 (UTC) THAT IS ADORABLE OMFG. Oh yeah i know what you mean tbh. People are always telling me that I have to grow up and fucking do this and that and prepare for my future and i'm sitting there like stfu i like staying the way i am. Ugh tbh the future scares me more than fucking anything in the world, not even lying. :c ALSO, I'M SORRY IF I CAN'T MESSAGE YOU RIGHT NOW, BUT MY SKYPE IS BEING HELLA GAY. It won't send any of my messages omg. + cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| half the time, i'm a world away. ]] 03:08, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Ugh yeah i know what you mean. See thing is, for me, i'm even terrified when it comes to shit like marriage and whatnot bc commitment scares the shit out of me too omfg. Idk if I want kids either. :c I ADORE KIDS, you know that. I work at a daycare, but having one of my own i mean fdgshjak i dunno if i could. D: Omg yeah, the skype thing is so annoying. I sent a message to delia like 3 hours ago and it still has the loading sign next to it, ugh. BTW, I'M STILL LISTENING TO GH AND SOAP OPENINGS OMG. + cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| half the time, i'm a world away. ]] 03:20, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Yeah i'm in school for early childhood education. I love it tbh. Idek if its what I want as a career tho - another reason why I hate the future btw. Like idfk what i actually wanna be doing for the rest of my life. >.< How far are you into twd btw? Any progress? + cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| half the time, i'm a world away. ]] 03:40, May 14, 2014 (UTC) YEAH I MADE A TEMPLATE FOR IT. YOU'RE WELCOME TO CHANGE THE COLOURS TBH. :D Ahh, yeah i understand not having time tbh. I haven't watched stuff in a few days either. I've been catching up with my youtubers tho, which is fav. + cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| half the time, i'm a world away. ]] 04:00, May 14, 2014 (UTC) I love the colour you chose for your talk page template. The periwinkle is gorgeous omg. My phone said you messaged me on Skype but the program is still being gay ugh. + cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| half the time, i'm a world away. ]] 23:58, May 14, 2014 (UTC) My gay Skype was working last night. I think you had already gone to sleep though, omfg. I sent a message that said testing, tbh. :o + cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| half the time, i'm a world away. ]] 19:24, May 15, 2014 (UTC) YOUR ICON IS FUCKING PERF. Sigh, anyone with a Dylan Everett icon makes me happy, especially if it's a Campbell one. Yeah, I could try using a gradient on your template. I've never done it on a talk page archive template though, so we'll have to see how that works. I'll do my best tbh. Oh, look I'm making my 49,000th contrib on your talk page. How perfect. ♥ + cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| half the time, i'm a world away. ]] 18:12, May 16, 2014 (UTC) YES, I WILL DO WHAT I CAN. + cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| half the time, i'm a world away. ]] 19:36, May 16, 2014 (UTC)